creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Doll
Ich bin verzweifelt. Wirklich verzweifelt. Was soll ich noch tun? Alle lachen mich aus, alle verachten mich. Niemand mag mich. Ich habe keine Freunde. Und einen Freund habe ich erst recht nicht. Obschon ich es mir wünsche. Schliesslich bin ich schon 15! Alle anderen haben eine Beziehung, einen Freund, eine Freundin. Nur ich nicht. Ich tanze wieder einmal aus der Reihe. Wieso kann ich nicht normal sein? Wieso kann ich nicht beliebt sein? Die gesamten neun Jahre meiner Schulzeit bin ich gemobbt worden. Von jedem. Sogar von den Lehrern. Klar, meine Eltern haben versucht mich aufzubauen und mich zu unterstützen. Aber meine Eltern arbeiten beide Vollzeit und sind selten zu Hause. Und wenn sie einmal zu Hause sind, sind sie erschöpft. Dann will ich sie nicht stören, auch wenn ich weiss, dass ich es sollte. Geschwister habe ich keine. Meine Mutter hat eine Krankheit, die es ihr eigentlich unmöglich macht, Kinder zu kriegen. Ich bin also etwas wie ein medizinisches Wunder. Ein doofes Wunder! Wäre ich doch lieber nie geboren worden. Mich braucht eh niemand! Das einzige Lebewesen, das mich wirklich braucht, ist mein Hund. Ein kleiner Mischling, den ich einmal halb verhungert auf der Strasse gefunden habe. Ich nenne ihn Charlie. Charlie ist schwarz und hat an der Kehle einen einzelnen, weissen Fleck. Seine Augen sind hellblau. Ich finde, es sind die schönsten Augen, die ich je gesehen habe. Die Augen strahlen eine Weisheit und Liebe aus, die ich niemals begreifen werde. Und sein Fell ist so samtig weich. Jedes Mal zaubert der kleine Hund ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Seine aufmerksam aufstehenden Ohren mit dem Knick im oberen Ende fassen jedes noch so kleine Geräusch auf, weshalb er immer sofort schwanzwedelnd angerannt kommt, wenn ich schon nur einen Fuss aus dem Bett strecke, um aufzustehen. Er ist einfach mein bester und einziger Freund. Soviel zu mir und meinem verkorksten Leben! Es wird wohl eh nie besser werden. Aber ich versuche, das Beste daraus zu machen! Also lade ich die App herunter, von der ich in den Gesprächen meiner Klassenkameraden immer höre. «Lovoo» heisst sie und ist eine Datingapp. Wer weiss, vielleicht finde ich ja dort meine grosse Liebe! Oder zumindest jemanden, der mich gern haben könnte. Ungeduldig warte ich darauf, dass sich die App auf meinem Handy installiert. Übrigens: Mein Handy ist auch einer der Gründe, wieso ich immer gemobbt werde. Es ist ein altes iPhone, ein Gratishandy. Auch wenn meine Eltern so viel arbeiten, können sie mir nicht das neuste Handy kaufen und können mir nur ein Gratishandy anbieten. Das ist natürlich nicht das Neuste und Coolste Handy auf dem Markt und somit eine Angriffsfläche für all die Mobber in der Schule. Eine von vielen. Aber so viel dazu. Endlich ist die App heruntergeladen. Ich starte sie und sofort erscheint ein Anmeldescreen. Ich gebe meine Daten ein, füge ein paar Fotos von mir ein und betrachte dann mein Profil. Sieht super aus! Neugierig tippe ich daraufhin etwas in der App herum. Ich stell das Radar noch etwas weiter ein, sodass die Chance höher ist, dass ich von jemandem angeschrieben werde. Vorsichtig beginne ich die verschiedenen Typen durchzusehen. Ich will nicht, dass mich jemand aus der Schule erkennt und mich dann noch mehr mobben. Bei jedem Gesicht, das ich kenne, wische ich sofort weiter. Wie ich all diese Leute verabscheue! Mit solch einem Typen will ich sicher nie Kontakt haben! Aber je weiter ich wische, desto weniger Personen werden mir angezeigt. Blöde App! Da schwärmen alle davon und doch hat es niemanden Interessanten drauf! Wütend werfe ich mein Handy auf mein Bett und schnappe mir ein Buch, stapfe die Treppe herunter und lasse mich aufs Sofa fallen. Schnell tauche ich in die Welt von Askir ein und bin nicht mehr ansprechbar. «Michèle, essen!», ertönt die etwas ungeduldige Stimme meiner Mutter. Ich muss ihre vorherigen Rufe wohl überhört haben. Denn so ungeduldig ruft sie nur, wenn ich wieder einmal nicht aufgepasst habe. Schnell schlage ich mein Buch zu und eile peinlich berührt zum Tisch. Wortlos setze ich mich hin und beginne zu essen. Ich bemerke gar nicht recht, was es gibt. Ich bin immer noch in Gedanken in Askir und erlebe Abenteuer mit Leandra und Havald. Rasch haben wir zu Abend gegessen. Es ist ein stilles Abendessen gewesen. Irgendwie ist eine bedrückte Stimmung über uns gelegen. Aber ich habe nicht nachgefragt und eigentlich ist es mir auch egal. Meine Mutter wird es mir dann schon irgendwann sagen. Schnell räume ich also den Tisch ab und schnappe mir dann wieder mein Buch um oben auf meinem Bett weiterzulesen. Bevor ich das aber zu tue, checke ich kurz mein Handy nach Nachrichten ab. Es ist ja nicht so, als würden mir viel mehr Menschen schreiben als meine Familie, aber man weiss ja nie. Und tatsächlich: Eine Systemnachricht von Lovoo! Jemand habe mir eine Nachricht geschrieben, heisst es! Sofort öffne ich die App und klicke dort auf «Nachrichten». Tatsächlich: Ganz oben wird mir ein neuer Chat von einem Benutzer namens «Geheim» angezeigt. Zuerst gehe ich auf das Profil des Schreibers. Doch nichts. Keine Fotos, keine sonstigen Angaben. Nur das Alter: 16. Naja. Schaden kann es ja nie, wir schreiben uns ja nur. Also öffne ich das Chatfenster und beginne zu antworten. 17.08.2019, 16:21 Uhr, Geheim: Hi Schöne! 17.08.2019, 19:07 Uhr, Doggirl: Hallo. Wie heisst du? 17.08.2019, 19:08 Uhr, Geheim: Oh, schön, dass du schreibst. Mein Name ist geheim ;-) Aber sei unbesorgt, ich bin ein Mensch und männlich! ;-) Wie geht es dir? 17.08.2019, 19:09 Uhr, Doggirl: Na dann :-) Mir geht’s gut und dir? Was tust du gerade? 17.08.2019, 19:10 Uhr, Geheim: Mir geht’s auch gut, danke. Ich spiele gerade Skyrim. Und du, meine Hübsche? 17.08.2019, 19:12 Uhr, Doggirl: Ich streichle etwas meinen Hund und schreibe mit dir ;-) Wir schreiben noch etwas hin und her über Dies und Das. Er scheint ein recht netter Junge zu sein. Irgendwann, so gegen 22:00 Uhr verabschieden wir uns voneinander und versprechen uns sofort am nächsten Tag weiterzuschreiben. Rasch mache ich mich bettfertig und wünsche noch meinen Eltern eine gute Nacht. Dann gehe ich ins Bett und schlafe mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein. Am nächsten Tag werde ich vom Wecker geweckt. Eigentlich bin ich ein Morgenmuffel. Aber anders als sonst, springe ich heute voller Tatendrang aus dem Bett und ziehe mich an. Dann checke ich mein Handy nach Nachrichten. Und siehe da: «Geheim» hat wieder geschrieben! Sofort antworte ich ihm. Während wir so hin und her schreiben, gehe ich frühstücken, mache noch einen kurzen Besuch im Bad für das allmorgendliche Frischmachen und gehe noch mit dem Hund raus. Ich bin heute Morgen alleine zu Hause. Das kommt sehr oft vor, macht mir aber nichts aus. Ich bin ja schliesslich schon beinahe erwachsen! Und mir ist ja nicht langweilig, ich kann ja jetzt mit «Geheim» schreiben. Entgegen meiner Prinzipien entschliesse ich mich heute dazu, mein Handy mit in die Schule zu nehmen, damit ich mit «Geheim» schreiben kann. Er hat mir nun endlich seinen Namen verraten: Marc. Ein schlichter und einfacher, aber schöner Name. In Gedanken beginne ich mir bereits auszumalen, wie er denn aussieht. So wie mein Traummann (blonde, kurze Haare, blaue Augen, gross, muskulös, warme Ausstrahlung aber dennoch etwas verruchtes… einfach wie Paul Walker!) wird er wohl nicht aussehen, aber sicher auch nicht schlecht! Wer weiss, vielleicht bekomme ich ihn ja irgendwann zu Gesicht… Die Schule ist wieder einmal die reinste Hölle gewesen! Wieder einmal bin ich aufs Schlimmste gemobbt worden («Deine Kleider sind aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg!», «Deine Haare sehen aus, als hätten sie eine Kuh im Mund gehabt» oder «Ich habe letzte Woche deine Mutter gef***t und sie hat es genossen…») und sogar geschlagen worden. Aber das macht mir nichts aus. Ich kenne das ja bereits schon seit etlichen Jahren. Was mich mehr genervt hat, ist die Tatsache, dass ich eine Strafarbeit schreiben muss, weil ich mit dem Mobiltelefon im Unterricht erwischt wurde. Blöde Frau Meier! Die hat mich eh auf dem Kieker und hat nur nach einem Grund gesucht, mich zu bestrafen! Aber sei’s so, dann schreibe ich diese blöde Strafarbeit, auch wenn sie völlig hirnrissig ist! Ich soll ernsthaft 150 Mal schreiben: «Ich habe kein Handy im Unterricht. Das Handy darf ich nur in den Pausen benutzen.» Nachdem ich endlich nach gefühlten zwanzig Stunden mit meinen Hausaufgaben fertig bin, widme ich mich wieder Marc. Er ist so ein gefühlsvoller Junge! Sofort hat er mich aufgebaut und mir ein Lächeln ins Gesicht gezaubert. Heute ist Mittwoch, weswegen ich den gesamten Nachmittag damit verbringen kann, mit ihm zu schreiben. Was ich natürlich – nebst Computerspielen – auch tue. Am Abend dann kommen meine Eltern müde von der Arbeit nach Hause und bereiten das Abendessen vor. Aber irgendwie liegt immer noch so eine bedrückte Stimmung in der Luft. Ich beschliesse, meine Eltern auszufragen! Also setze ich mich an den Esstisch, der Blick auf die Küche hat, und beginne mit einem Gespräch: «Hey, Mama. Wie geht es dir?» Verwirrt schaut mich meine Mutter an, so als wäre ihr erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass ich noch existiere. Sie streicht sich etwas nervös die braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht und fragt mich dann nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit: «Wieso fragst du mich das, Schätzchen?» «Weil ihr beide so komisch drauf seid. Was ist los?» Ich kann erkennen, wie meine Mutter nach Worten ringt. Sie schaut flüchtig an mir vorbei, versucht die passende Erklärung zu finden. Doch mein Vater kommt ihr zuvor und brummt: «Deine Mutter hat ihren Job verloren auf Ende des Monats. Irgendeine komische Lügengeschichte…» In mir drin krampft sich alles zusammen. Ich kann es nicht fassen. Mama hat ihren Job verloren? Aber was sollen wir denn jetzt tun? Ohne ihren Job müssen wir umziehen oder Schlimmeres! Meine Mama versucht mich zu beruhigen, doch ich stehe wütend und traurig zugleich auf, verschwinde in mein Zimmer und schliesse die Tür ab. Ich will meine Eltern nicht sehen! Auch wenn mich in der Schule alle mobben, ich will hier nicht weg! Ich bin hier aufgewachsen und sowieso im letzten Schuljahr umziehen? Das geht doch gar nicht! Aber so etwas passt völlig zu meinem verkorksten Leben! Alles geht schief. Nie habe ich Glück. Auf etwas Aufmunterung hoffend, beginne ich wieder mit Marc zu schreiben. Ich höre, wie mich meine Eltern von unten rufen. Aber ich ignoriere sie. Ich will einfach nur alleine sein. Alleine mit Marc! Nach einer geraumen Zeit – es ist bereits dunkel draussen – habe ich mich wieder etwas beruhigt. Marc hat mich effektiv wieder etwas aufgebaut. Er hat einfach so eine Gabe. Ich bin sofort glücklich, wenn ich mit ihm schreibe und vergesse den Rest der Welt um mich herum. Ich glaube, die Welt könnte untergehen und ich würde es nicht einmal merken! Ich glaube, ich bin verliebt… Seit dem Tag, an dem meine Eltern mir diese schreckliche Sache gebeichtet haben, sind nun zwei Wochen vergangen. Übermorgen hat meine Mutter ihren letzten Arbeitstag und glücklicherweise hat sie doch noch einen neuen Job gefunden. Er ist zwar schlechter bezahlt, weiter weg von zu Hause und sie muss noch mehr arbeiten, aber was soll’s. Wir müssen wenigstens nicht umziehen! Ausserdem haben wir wieder ein besseres Verhältnis zueinander. Ich habe mich für meinen Ausbruch entschuldigt und wir haben lange geredet, wie jetzt alles werden soll. Natürlich werde ich mehr Verantwortung bekommen und noch mehr alleine zu Hause sein, aber irgendwie macht mich das Ganze auch stolz. Somit werde ich immer erwachsener! Dennoch habe ich ihnen noch nichts von meiner neuen Bekanntschaft gesagt, mit der ich übrigens seither jeden Tag geschrieben habe. Wir schicken uns bereits Kusssmileys und wollen uns einmal treffen. Um genau zu sein, wollen wir uns am Wochenende treffen. Am Samstag, also in genau drei Tagen. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf ihn! Ich weiss immer noch nicht, wie er aussieht. Er wird eine Rose in der Hand halten, hat er geschrieben. Ich bin schon so aufgeregt! Das ist so romantisch! Wie es wohl sein wird? Heute ist der grosse Tag! Heute treffe ich Marc! Ich habe meinen Eltern etwas von einem Schulprojekt mit anderen vorgegaukelt. Sie haben mich zwar etwas eigenartig angesehen, als ich geschminkt und in einem süssen Rock aus dem Haus gegangen bin, aber was soll’s. Sollen die doch denken, was sie wollen! Heute ist mir alles egal. Aufgeregt warte ich am Treffpunkt auf ihn. Wir haben am Bahnhof in der Stadt abgemacht, da wir beide mit dem Zug anreisen. Neugierig schaue ich mich um, beobachte die Menschen um mich herum. Es ist Samstag und somit ein geschäftiges Treiben am Hauptbahnhof. All die Menschen… Und plötzlich sehe ich ihn. Sofort verliebe ich mich etwas mehr in ihn. Geht das überhaupt? Egal! Er ist effektiv blond, gross und, soweit ich sehen kann, muskulös. Unsicher schaut er sich etwas herum. Er hält eine rote Rose in der Hand. Er ist es wirklich! Aufgeregt begebe ich mich zu ihm und bringe ein leises «hi» hervor. Er hat sogar blaue Augen! Sanft lächelt er mich an und umarmt mich zur Begrüssung. Er duftet so gut! Es ist einfach perfekt! Danach drückt er mir die Rose in die Hand und wir beginnen durch die Stadt zu schlendern. Irgendwann setzen wir uns in ein Café und bleiben dort, bis es dunkel wird. Wir reden und reden und der Abend scheint perfekt! Ich bin wohl wirklich verliebt und schwebe im siebten Himmel! Doch irgendwann sehe ich auf die Uhr und bemerke, dass es bereits 22:00 Uhr ist. Ich muss nach Hause, Mist! Wir stehen auf, bezahlen und gehen Richtung Bahnhof. Plötzlich hält er in der Nebenstrasse an. Ich bleibe auch stehen. Vielleicht will er mich ja küssen? Ich hoffe es so sehr! Er will aber nur, dass ich noch bleibe. Verlegen stammle ich eine Entschuldigung und will mich verabschieden. Ich kann nicht bleiben, ich sollte längstens zu Hause sein! Doch er schüttelt nur seinen Kopf und meint forsch: «Du kommst mit mir mit!» Ich bin verwirrt. Wieso ist er plötzlich so forsch? Und wieso blickt er mich nicht mehr freundlich sondern wütend an? Was ist hier los? Sofort will ich etwas erwidern, verneinen. Doch er greift nur in seine Jackentasche und befördert ein Taschentuch hervor, welches er mir blitzschnell vor die Nase hält. Was ist das für ein komischer Geruch? Und wieso bin ich plötzlich so müd… Ich blinzle. Was ist hier los? Was ist passiert? Mein Kopf dröhnt. Er scheint beinahe zu platzen vor Schmerzen. Ich versuche meine Arme zu heben und aufzustehen. Doch es geht nicht! Da ist ein Widerstand! Ich kann meine Arme und Beine nicht bewegen. Ich will losschreien, doch auch meinen Mund kann ich nicht öffnen. Er scheint wie zugenäht. Aber das kann nicht sein! Was ist hier los? Verzweifelt schaue ich mich um, soweit das geht. Denn auch mein Kopf scheint irgendwie festgeschraubt zu sein. Ich liege in einem weissen Raum. Es sieht aus wie ein Operationsraum. Überall stehen piepende Gerätschaften und da steht sogar ein Rollwagen mit Spritzen und sonstigen medizinischen Gegenständen. Aber ich bin allein. Keine Menschenseele befinden sich im Raum. Ich gebe verzweifelte Laute von mir. Vielleicht hört mich ja irgendwer? Plötzlich kommt jemand in mein Sichtfeld. Es ist Marc. Ich bin erleichtert. Er wird mir sicher helfen! Doch er grinst mich nur hämisch an und betrachtet mich. «Na, Schöne? Aufgewacht?», fragt er und da fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ich erinnere mich an alles. An den Abend. Die Rose. Das Café. Daran, dass er mich nicht gehen lassen wollte. Und schlussendlich das weisse Taschentuch. Danach nur noch Schwärze. Keine Erinnerung, gar nichts. Wild Töne von mir gebend, will ich mich befreien, doch meine Arme und Beine fühlen sich wie Blei an. Aber halt! Was heisst hier fühlen? Ich fühle gar nichts in Armen und Beinen! Haben die mir ein Betäubungsmittel gegeben? Ängstlich beobachte ich im Augenwinkel, wie Marc näher kommt und mir mit seiner ekelerregenden Hand über meine Wange streicht. Leise murmelt er wie in Gedanken versunken: «Du bist so wunderschön, meine Kleine. Du wirst uns sehr viel Geld einbringen!» Was? Was heisst das? Geld einbringen? Was meint er damit? Verwirrt beobachte ich, wie er sich endgültig meinem Körper nähert und schlussendlich an meinen Beinen herumnestelt. Ich kann erkennen, dass er die Gurte löst, an denen ich befestigt gewesen bin. Sofort versuche ich, meine Beine zu bewegen, aber es geht immer noch nicht. Ich fühle immer noch nichts! Er geht weiter um mich herum und löst die Gurte an meinen Armen. Auch hier wieder dasselbe: Ich spüre immer noch nichts. Angewidert beobachte ich, wie er mir unter die Arme greift und mich unter grösserer Anstrengung hochhebt. Ich will ihn schlagen, ich will ihn erwürgen, ich will wegrennen, doch nichts von alledem geht. Nur tatenlos zusehen und alles über mich ergehen lassen kann ich. Er packt mich schlussendlich über seine Schulter und trägt mich aus diesem Raum raus. Ich will protestieren. Alles in mir schmerzt mich. Ob aus Wut, Verzweiflung oder wirklich aus Schmerzen, weiss ich nicht, aber ich beginne zu weinen. Nebenbei bemerke ich, dass wir einen langen Gang entlanggehen. Es ist nur spärlich von langen Hallogen-Lampen beleuchtet. Die Lampen sind im Abstand von etwa einem Meter angebracht. Wir gehen ungefähr dreissig Meter nach vorne und dann biegt der Gang nach rechts ab. Nochmals zwanzig Meter und dann treten wir durch eine Tür in einen kleinen Raum. Soviel ich sehen kann, befindet sich ein grosses Bett in diesem Raum. Auf dem Bett sind rote Laken aber keine Bettdecke. Gegenüber vom Bett steht ein grosser Spiegel. Ich kann mich nicht sehen, wir sind noch nicht im Sichtfeld des Spiegels. Während Marc mich absetzt, erklärt er mir, dass ich sicher 20'000.- Euro, wenn nicht sogar mehr einbringen werde. Will er mich etwa verkaufen? Oder noch schlimmer… soll ich etwa eine dieser… Sexsklavinnen werden? Am Rande bemerke ich, wie in meine Beine und Arme wieder Leben kommt. Jedoch ist das nicht positiv, im Gegenteil. Denn in meinen Extremitäten bahnt sich ein höllischer Schmerz an. Nur deshalb fühle ich wieder Leben in ihnen. Zwischenzeitlich hebt mich mein Begleiter von meiner Schulter und versucht, mich hinzustellen. Da ich noch kein richtiges Gefühl in den Beinen habe, sacke ich zusammen. Sofort hält er mich fest. In einer anderen Zeit hätte ich mir diese Nähe gewünscht. Doch jetzt ist es einfach nur verabscheuenswert! Er packt mich und schleift mich vor den Spiegel. Blinzelnd schaue ich dem Etwas entgegen, das mich da anschaut. Die blonden Haare und die blauen Augen sind zwar schon meine, aber der Rest ist nur ein Etwas! Sein Mund ist zugenäht, die Naht ist noch frisch. Sanft rinnt ein Bluttropfen am Mundwinkel entlang nach unten. Die Arme wurden unterhalb der Schultern abgetrennt und durch blankgeputzte, silberne Prothesen ersetzt. Unterhalb des Knies fehlen die Unterbeine und wurden auch hier durch Prothesen ersetzt. Diese sind jedoch hautfarben und nicht so blank poliert wie die Armprothesen. Ist das sogar Blut, das da an der Wade herunterläuft? In Panik lasse ich meinen Blick zu Marc schweifen. Dieser grinst nur und meint: «Perfekt! Für meine erste Puppe bist du perfekt!» Ich schreie. Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Archium Sanguis Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit